


Sing To Me That Sinful Song

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «No one awakens more desire, passion, or lust in him than his very own flesh and blood does.When said feelings are found to be mutual, Hanzo wants to do nothing but spoil his little sparrow rotten.After all, the only worthy partner for a dragon, is another dragon.»





	Sing To Me That Sinful Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with these two lately. Enjoy!

Hanzo’s made sure they aren’t going to be disturbed during their little sessions. It helps _owning_ the actual hotel they’re currently using, but there’s a matter of throwing the clan- more specifically the Elders- off the scent of what they’re doing. Their father is an easier feat. Tonights story has him and Genji visiting Lijiang for the weekend to have suits fitted and tailored for an important upcoming business meeting. Which is in fact the truth, even though they don’t really need any more suits, they’ve got to bring something home to keep up the story. Their body doubles have been booked into a different hotel. Doesn’t hurt having a little extra protection and diversion from prying eyes. Genji is already soaking in the luxurious jacuzzi with a flute of fine champagne in his hand when Hanzo arrives at their shared room. He stretches like a cat would under warm sunlight upon feeling Hanzo’s eyes on him.

“You’re finally here, _anija_. I feared I would have to go to bed _alone_.” Genji whines, albeit there is a teasing cadence to his voice. Hanzo merely hums thoughtfully, pouring himself a flute of champagne himself which he swallows in one large gulp before refilling it again. He puts his glass on the sink before undressing slowly, pretending not to notice how Genji’s eyes hungrily takes him in. _Appetizer_. Finally fully naked he stretches, working out some of the kinks from a long travel. _Main course_. Last, he reaches for his hair scarf, pulling it loose in one fluid motion, letting his hair fall down like an onyx cascade over his shoulders. _Dessert_.  
Genji’s eyes are glued to him as he saunters over to the jacuzzi, champagne flute in hand and sliding gracefully into the water opposite of his brother. His gaze meets the younger Shimada’s and he holds it, pleased with how Genji seems to squirm slightly under its scrutiny. He smiles wolfishly, and Genji exhales a ragged breath, eyes half-lidded and pink tinting his cheeks, and its very clear it’s not only because the water is hot...

“Little sparrow, you seem frustrated~?” Hanzo remarks smugly, swivelling his champagne nonchalantly around in his glass. Genji huffs, and Hanzo expects him to sulk for a bit, but he is seemingly rather impatient tonight (when is he not) as he glides over and into Hanzo’s space in one fluid motion. He settles in Hanzo’s lap, upon which the Shimada heir can _indeed_ confirm he’s frustrated.

“You’re so mean~” Genji complains, dragging a hand through his wet, disheveled locks. It’s a lovely and vibrant shade of green, deliciously disobedient and improper for an heir. His roots has begun showing too, but it only adds to the rebelliousness of it all. It’s fucking perfect in contrast with the red cat-eye eyeliner he’s sporting.

“Is that so?” Hanzo murmurs in reply, trailing his fingers down the dragon tattoo on Genji’s right arm. They’re royalty, works of art. Genji doesn’t deem him worthy of a verbal reply at the moment, instead opting for making a show out of himself sitting in Hanzo’s lap, stretching himself languidly, showing off all that creamy, wet, and delicious skin. There’s a familiar stir in Hanzo’s abdomen and he answers by sliding his thumbs over Genji’s nipples, working them into rosy, jewel adorned peaks. Genji having nipple piercings was scandalizing hot and Hanzo allows himself a quick, private smile at the fleeting memory of the night Genji had revealed them to him.  
They had played with them, and fucked for _hours_. Hanzo brings his lips up to close around the left one, relishing in the short gasp he’s rewarded with. His hands slide around Genji’s backside to knead his firm buttocks, parting them and teasing his fingers just out of reach. Genji whines softly as Hanzo’s tongue teases his nipple stiff, his hands grabbing for purchase on Hanzo’s broad shoulders.

“Tell me what you want, I am not hard to ask~” Hanzo whispers, his mouth sliding up against the warm skin of Genji’s neck, dragging his lips over the younger’s pulse point. Genji shudders in his lap, nails digging into Hanzo’s skin.

“I just want you to fuck me~” he replies lewdly. Straight to the point as always. Impatient.

“Tsk, try again~” Hanzo answers, sucking on the younger’s neck with the intent to leave a mark. Genji groans in frustration and squirms in Hanzo’s lap. His cock is rock hard, squeezed between his own abdomen and Hanzo’s midriff due to the position they’re in. Hanzo grins against the younger’s skin as he teases his fingers over Genji’s hole in a soapy slip ‘n slide. Genji’s back arches beautifully and it is moments like these Hanzo _lives_ for.

“Don’t you worry, _princess~_ You’re gonna _get it good_ tonight~”

Genji’s reaction to his words is a full-body shiver, and catching his bottom lip between pearly-white teeth. The smouldering look his sparrow is giving him is so satisfying, so filthy. Even filthier is the sloppy kiss Genji pulls him into. He wants it _bad_.

“ _Anija~_ ” Genji says huskily against Hanzo’s lips, his fingers finally bold enough to curl around Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo grins into the kiss, cupping Genji’s face in his hands, forcing his tongue into the younger’s mouth. Genji willingly allows him entry, moaning unabashedly at the intrusion. He likes it messy. Hanzo _didn’t_ to begin with. Leave it to his sparrow to change that.  
Hanzo leans back into the jacuzzi, letting Genji work a little bit more for his reward. He loves spoiling his little sparrow, but there’s something undeniably delicious watching Genji work himself up, frustration becoming more and more evident. He is _not_ one for patience.

“Fuck~” Genji breathes as he strokes Hanzo’s cock with his nimble fingers, biting his bottom lip again as a flush blooms prettily on his cheeks. Yes, undeniably _delicious_.

“Yes, all in due time~” Hanzo replies, eyes dark and grin pleased as Genji shudders in his lap again. Hanzo lets him squirm a little bit more before he signals him to get off, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him over to the plush king-size bed, not even bothering to dry them off.

“Eager aren’t you?” he says darkly, watching Genji’s throat bob as he swallows in anticipation. “This is what you’ve been waiting for isn’t it? You know what to do.” Hanzo says firmly but sweetly, watching Genji’s eyes glaze over with full blown lust. Genji doesn’t miss a beat as he reaches over to the nightstand, which is conveniently stocked with different supplies. Hanzo is sitting on the edge of the bed, posture relaxed as he watches his little brother pop the cap off the bottle with shaky hands, coating his fingers with lube and reaching down between his own legs. Hanzo’s cock twitches with the display. It’s both from arousal and the power surge he feels from being able to command him like this, and then later just giving it to him hard, pleasing him and spoiling him rotten. The nuances of their relationship has his head positively spinning. But he has to remain in control. The dominant dragon is always in _control_.

“Aah~ _anija~_ ” Genji moans, already knuckle deep with the first finger. _Greedy_. Hanzo doesn’t take the bait, calmly watching the spectacle his brother is making. It’s not long before Genji has stretched himself on three fingers, squirming on the sheets, toes curling and wet hair fanning out on the pillows. He’s royalty, he’s a work of art, he’s Hanzo’s spoiled, little sparrow.

“Good job~” Hanzo coos as he reaches over, stopping Genji. He settles between the younger’s legs, kneading the insides of his thighs in loving motions. “Are you ready for me?” he asks, upon which Genji nods eagerly. “Are you sure? I think I’ll have to check that myself.” There’s a sharp intake of breath and a languid moan as Hanzo’s middle finger slides inside all the way. He pumps a few times for good measure, relishing in the squirming and panting he’s rewarded with. “Yes, this is sufficient~” he says, wiping his hand on the sheets. He takes the discarded bottle of lube and slicks himself up, slowly and firmly, enjoying the way Genji’s hungry eyes takes it all in. He offers the younger a pleased grin before he lifts his hips, sliding his cock over the puckered entrance. Genji pants underneath him, rocking softly upwards, begging for his cock. He decides to finally indulge him. Genji positively wails as Hanzo slides inside, all in one fluid motion, stretching him out so deliciously.

“Aah, fuck, _anija, Hanzo~_!”

There’s power in Genji calling him _anija_. But there’s even more power in Genji calling him _Hanzo_. He never does that unless he’s really desperate. Which he usually is during sex, and Hanzo willingly admits it makes him hot under the proverbial collar.

“Feeling good there, Genji?” he teases as he rocks into the younger, admiring the languid stretch of body beneath him, pearling with water and sweat.

“Nnh, aah, please, _harder~_ ”

The plea is met with only a low chuckle, and a hand softly caressing a trembling thigh. Hanzo can see how Genji’s jaw clenches tight in frustration as he stops moving all together, leaning in over the sweaty body of his brother.

“What was that?” he says, voice low and husky, brushing his lips over the younger’s ear. Genji shivers and his breath hitches, fingers twisting in the pristine, white sheets underneath him.

“Please~” he gasps, trying desperately to move and create some friction for himself, but Hanzo pins him down, a strong grip on Genji’s waist. A pathetic whine spills from the younger Shimada’s lips.

“You’re so greedy. I think I spoil you way too much~” Hanzo replies sweetly, his teeth catching onto one of the many silver rings Genji has adorned his ears with. “Don’t you worry, I’ll make you sing soon enough, little sparrow~”

Hanzo knows he’s mean now. Genji has been acting bratty, but he’s had plenty of time playing with him tonight already. He nips at the younger’s ear, and kisses his way from his chin to the corner of his lips, capturing his mouth in one of those messy kisses he knows Genji loves so much. Genji responds immediately, opening his mouth and welcoming Hanzo’s tongue inside. Hanzo chooses this exact moment to rock _hard_ into him, wringing forth a moan which he greedily swallows.

“Fuck~” Genji breathes, slinging an arm over his eyes, rosy lips parted in shuddering breaths as Hanzo fucks him.

“Ah just look at you~” Hanzo croons, fingers teasing down his chest as he leans back up, admiring how Genji’s hungry hole just swallows him up. “You’re such a _pretty princess~_ Spread out for me like this, taking my cock _all the way_.”  
He thrusts harder, fingernails digging into Genji’s thighs, and leaving red welts in their wake. Genji’s back arches, his lips moving with pleased noises. A good angled stroke has him melting into a broken moan, sending a hot spark down Hanzo’s spine. Genji is so tight and warm around him, writhing and begging using only his body.

“Hah~ _anija_ , so good, _so good_ I’m- I’m-” Genji sobs, the hand not currently fisted in the sheets seeking out his neglected cock, stroking himself eagerly.

“You’re beautiful like this, _princess~_ ” Hanzo says hoarsely, bending to meet him halfway in a messy kiss as he continues his now frantic thrusting. “You want me to come inside of you?” he whispers against the younger’s lips, the hitched breath he gets in return the finest treasure.

“Fuck yes, _Hanzo~_ ” Genji cries with a broken sob. Hanzo’s perfect control slipped up quite a while ago, but now he can _fully_ let go. In a few quick maneuvers Hanzo has Genji in his lap instead, still speared on his cock. Genji wails as Hanzo bottoms out and then some into him, both his hands snaking around Hanzo’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“Sing for me, my little sparrow~” Hanzo groans against Genji’s sweaty neck, hands holding his hips in a steel grip, thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Genji wails and throws his head back as he comes between them, sticky white in a glorious mess. Hanzo isn’t far behind, groaning softly against the younger’s neck as he buries himself to the hilt, kneading Genji’s perfect ass has he rides out the waves of his orgasm and fills him to the brim with his come. Genji slumps against him, head on his shoulders as he nuzzles and kisses Hanzo’s sweat-slicked neck. He’s a wildly affectionate one in the afterglow. Hanzo doesn’t have to pry him off so forcefully this time, but he still protests weakly when he tries to move them.

“We’re going to need a shower.” Hanzo murmurs, an affectionate hand in Genji’s hair. There’s a sly smile forming on Genji’s lips and Hanzo already knows what he’s going to say before he even says it.

“Round two in the shower, _anija_?” he asks.

Hanzo responds by pulling him into another messy kiss.

“Anything for _my sparrow~_ ” he says, enjoying how Genji smiles into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
